life is so cool!
by the troublesome twins
Summary: oki i suck at summeries but here goes...rnsukura and syaoran's school has picked the totall of 10 students to go to france for a month. when they go they have the best times of their lifes but when they come back will it all be the same? pairings :SS N TE
1. Chapter one: why does girls torment us?

Hex: welcome one and all to my very FIRST cardcaptor Sakura fic! I've read so many of them and I thought that I could do my own. Well in this story the main characters are-

Sakura, aged 16  
Tomoyo, aged 15-16(her birthday will be in this

Rika Sasaki aged 16

Chiharu Mihara aged 16

Now onto the boys-

Syaoran Li aged 17

Eriol Hiiragizawa aged 17

Takashi Yamazaki aged 17

Yukito Tsukishiro aged 17(I couldn't think of anyone else)

Well any whom, on with the story.

(I also do NOT own ccs or any of the main characters ya'here!)

Chapter one: why does girls torment us?

It was the beginning of October and the students of Tomedea were finally settling in. they would go to there homeroom's and chat for most of the day, but one room was hell. No one would settle and things would be thrown about. In the space of 2 months **that** classroom has had 6 different teachers who all fled. Would this teacher be different?

"Yeh sure wonder what teacher we will get this week eh Yukito?" asked the man at the back of the class who had his eyes shut at this current moment.

" Yeh hope it's someone hot. I mean it's like they are trying to make us be locked in cages or something." Yukito answered flinging his arms in the air causing the guy beside him to laugh.

" Your funny Yukito. Yeh very funny." With that he placed his seat back on its four legs and opened his eyes. His eyes matched his hair of a messy brown colour.

" Yeh Li I just hope my "humour" amuses you cause it doesn't amuse many folk..." Again the guy, Li, burst into laughter. As Li and Yukito continued their conversation. Someone else was discussing who their new teacher would be.

"What if he's like so young and so handsome?" asked a girl with long raven coloured hair.

" Well at least it wouldn't be a women. Oh Tomoyo what if he's ugly and has big ears and that? The world will come to an end!" the girl screeched shutting off her vision to her surroundings. As she stopped she noticed that it was all silent and slowly opened her eyes to meet face to face with a very old man. She just gave him a pathetic giggle and shrunk deep down in her chair. _This was going to be a very long year!_

_

* * *

_hex: well hope you like it! plz rr caus i lose intrest in stories quite alot when people don't review.

well, bubi!xXx


	2. chapter 2: and off they go

Well i'm back with another chapter. Hope you like…

Chapter 2:….. And they're off!

Last time

**As she stopped she noticed that it was all silent and slowly opened her eyes to meet face to face with a very old man. She just gave him a pathetic giggle and shrunk deep down in her chair. _This was going to be a very long year!_**

After the old man introduced himself as "Mr. Dickinson" the class just ignored him and started to rant and rave again.

" Hey Li, you still up for tonight?" shouted a boy with dark blue hair.

" Yeh sure. Wait what are we doing aga-" Li shouted but got quickly interrupted by the principal coming in with two students. The head teacher just glared at him making Li growl back. Mr. Dickinson stood up and began to settle the class but failed miserably.

"QUIET! Now everyone could the following people please stand up and go with the principal…. Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidoji, Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Takashi Yamazaki, and Yukito Tsukishiro. As I said sand up and go out the door to the principal." He finished with a smile and everyone who was supposed to stand up stood up and grabbed their bags, heading towards the door.

" I hope that we don't get into trouble, I mean my dad's already on my case for having detention all week last week" said the girl with the emerald green eyes. Tomoyo just giggled at her friend.

" Well I haven't done anything wrong Sakura, so we can't be getting into trouble." Then they joined the two other students outside.

The boys were the last to come out.

" Okay is everyone here?" the principal asked while he counted the heads.

" I don't want to be here, …" muttered Li.

" Oh good well now we will continue with this meeting in the gp room on level 2. everyone make their way there." With that everyone just slouched and waddled to the classroom they were to go to.

**Sakura's pov**

As we walked up the girls walked talking to each other and the boys walked talking to each other. The other two people ended up walking up the stairs chatting happily to each other. The girl has short deep purple hair with black flashes and bright pink eyes that looked white was giggling to what the boy had just told her. She was smaller than everyone else. The guy who was talking next to her had messy dirty blonde hair that was spiked up. He had a bandana supporting it up and had dark navy blue eyes. He was at least a head taller than the girl.

We finally made it up to the class room and took our seats that had our names written on them

" This is fancy" Tomoyo spoke. She is my best friend in the whole world and my clothes designer. I started to wonder why they had gone to all the trouble and to put us in boy-girl alphabetically. It ended up like this-

Tomoyo was told to sit beside Eriol, who I sat beside and then it was Syaoran. Then Chiharu sat beside him, Yukito sat beside her with a very big grin on his face, and Rika was next. Then it was Takashi. Finally the purple haired girl sat beside Takashi and the boy sat next to her.

**General pov**

Syaoran was the first person in five minutes to speak. He, of course, made everyone else jump at his voice.

" So who do we have here?" he asked the girl and boy who were in deep conversation and who just ignored him. He began to get frustrated and Sakura and Chiharu edged away slowly from him.

" I asked you a question little boy!" he punched his fist on the table making the girl jump and the boy just glare at him.

" Well I see you have no manners as you scared her and insulted me. So" he turned back to the girl" as I was saying, Cazzy likes Cheryl but he doesn't know if she likes him and that's when you misse-" he got caught off by Syaoran.

" Just answer me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The girl and boy couldn't help but burst into laughter.

" Ok ok. Well I'm Horokeu Usuibut you can call me tray. This is-" tray was cut off by the girl who only smiled at him.

" I'm eiry mishura. You can call me Rei if you can't say eiry. Now" eiry turned back to tray " tell me what happen-" the girl, yet again, cut off by Syaoran.

" Hey what year are you in?" asked Sakura.

" Uck. We're in the year before. So as I was saying." Tray then trailed off and started whispering into Eiry's ear, which kept gasping and laughing.

" See they aren't a bit scared" Sakura murmured to herself.

" Yeh tell me about it." She jumped when she saw that Syaoran had talked to her.

" You scared me Li, but I know what you mean." She nodded to him. Syaoran then rolled his eyes and growled at "tray" _I wonder why they call him tray? _he thoughtbut just shrugged it off.

" And no-" everyone jumped at the sudden voice. " oh did I scare you? Well anyway I don't want to keep you here much longer than is needed to" the head teacher began.

"you 10 have been selected from the WHOLE year 9 and 10 to go away for a month with the school. You will go on Friday and then arrive at your destination in 10 hours. You then will be under the supervision of the hotel and that until your return. Has everyone got that?" everyone nodded but in confusion.

" hey, head man, where are we, like, going?" spoke Eriol. The headmaster only smiled at him

" well that's for us to know and for you to find out when it comes to it. Now since this is Thursday and you leave tomorrow I will let you go home and pack your clothes and whatever else you will need. You can bring some spending money as I have told your parents and I will see you here tomorrow at 12 noon." With that he left. Son after he shut the door he heard cheering and then the scraping of seats. _I hope this is what they all need _he thought and then walked down the hall….

**syaorans pov**

this is so cool! I can't believe it. I HAVE NO SCHOOL FOR A MONTH! This MUST be a dream! I picked up my jacket and bag and started to walk down the hall so that I could go home and pack for tomorrow. This is the only thing that I have ever looked forward to! It came so easily aswell……

* * *

hex: oh btw 

disclaimer: i do NOT own ccs or any of the characters except eiry and horo-horo's hair and eye colour.

well please rr !


	3. chapter 3: what! i'm not a kid!

* * *

hex: hi im bak! oki to make this clear! i normally do beyblade n shaman king fic so this is my first fic tryin to actually tell how 2 oc characters fall in love!

oh well plz rr!

* * *

Chapter 3: WHAT? I'm not a baby

It was 12 and eiry had finally made it.

" What took you so- where are the rest of your clothes?" asked Syaoran as he stood up from his seats and jumped over four HUGE black suitcases.

" Oh umm…. This is all that I have. I'll just buy some stuff over there when I get their." Eiry just smiled as she scanned the room and didn't notice tray anywhere.

" Hey Li? Where's tray?" as she spoke his name he made a low growling noise and eiry soon noticed that it was a bad idea to bring her best-friend into this, but Syaoran just snapped at her

" Why the hell would I want to know? He's probably meeting us there or something." Eiry gave a weak smile and bowed. Then she ran over to where Sakura and the rest of the girls were sitting.

" Hey eiry. IS THAT ALL YOUR BRINGING?" all the girls suddenly turned when Sakura finally shouted the last words out.

" It's all I need. Its all I own at the house right now." She defended herself thinking it would make them back off but just made them take pity. _This is going to be a long 4 weeks_ eiry thought. Again the room fell into deep silence as everyone stopped talking at the exact same time.

**Sakura's pov**

Poor Eiry. I mean her bag is the size of my rucksack that I'm bringing on the plane with me. Oh well a month away from the sluts and hookers will be a dream to me. Maybe I'll actually talk to some of the boys here. After all Tomoyo will be with Eriol most of the time. This would be such a boring trip if there were no fun. Wouldn't it. All of a sudden a voice interrupted my thoughts.

" Hey you looking forward to this?" as I opened my eyes I was imminently facing auburn eyes. Well they weren't exactly auburn but they weren't brown either. The eyes could only be Syaoran Li's nodded and he smiled at me." Yeh I heard that the girls in the hotel we are staying in are very hot babes." Why did I even think he would actually be talking to me about normal stuff and not sluts?

" Umm…how would you know this?" At that he just laughed at me. Did I say something wrong? Staring bewildered at him I realised that I was inches away from his face. Could me day get any worse? All of a sudden the head teacher and Mr. Dickinson came in.

" I see everyone came here on time. Now then before we leave for the air port does anyone need the toilet?" everyone just stared at him. I was so happy that none of the sluts were coming we wouldn't be out of the school to bloody 5. " Okay then. Please make you're way to the coach outside and that will take you to the airport were you will meet the escorts that will escort you to your plane." And with his little speech over everyone got up and took their bags with them.

" Hey Eiry!" I turned round to see that Syaoran was shouting Eiry. Why wasn't he shouting anyone else? Wait am I GETTING JEALOUS? No I can't be. Can I?

**Syaoran's pov**

"Hey eiry!" I shouted. Since she was the only one with a rucksack for her clothes I thought that she could help me.

" Umm… yeh?" her innocent voice made me stutter when I asked.

" Umm…c-could you h-help me with my bags

please?" the end ended up coming out as a mere whisper. She just stared at me with those whitey pink eyes. Her face blank. All of a sudden she smiled and nodded. Taking two of my bags I took the other two and everyone exited the school.

**General pov**

As everyone got on the bus, they just chose a seat wherever. Syaoran was last on the bus and shouted before he got on the bus

" I'm sitting beside Sakura so if anyone's on that seat GET THE FUCK OFF!" Sakura blushed at this and all of the girls giggled. While Syaoran was walking up to his seat all the boy's cheering him. Sitting down on the seat he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Well almost everyone, eiry was at the very front and had her eyes closed with her earphones in. he just shrugged her off but he couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to be noticed by her…


	4. chapter 4: the BAD NEWS!

**hello everyone! this is the first of my weekly ccs fic! just to make it clear. im sorry but i can not reveal the pairings as there is a twist in the fic. hope ya all understand now**

**disclaimer: i only own eiry and trays colour of hair, eyes and his clothes! tho i wish that i owned clamp but thats just a very very good fantasie! well r&r**

**

* * *

**

**General pov**

The bus trip was quiet short and the only two talking were Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hehe so you're really from china? Never would have known." Whispered Sakura to Syaoran. He just nodded his head and sighed. Slumping back down on his seat. Only 10 minutes left.

" So…. Umm what made you and your family come here?" Sakura spoke with curiosity pathetically trying to hide itself.

" Oh my family didn't come here, I did. I was to come here till I was to go back. I think I fit in here better than I do anywhere else." He whispered. Sakura turned around to meet his eyes, instantly getting drowned in them. All of a sudden they stopped making EVERYONE smash into the seat in front of them. A few girls screamed but nothing else.

" Yeh tray!" shouted the little girl at the front. She got off immediately and ran to him. It was like a scene from a chick-flick (I hate them my mum loves them.) she ran up to him and he grabbed her swinging her around. Them everyone done the usual 'awe' and began to walk off the bus. (I would have made the trip on the bus longer but I have wrote this chapter about 6 times now and imp getting bored of writing it)

**Sakura's pov**

Awe that was so sweet…wish Syaoran would do that to me. That would be perfect-WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT?

" And you also said it out loud." Spoke a musculine voice. Oh great I just spoke that out loud and everyone is staring at me. I'm just great!

" Really?" I stuttered out while turning to face him. He just shook his head.

" How what were you thinking of?" oh god I hate people that joke. I shook my head in the never-mind way then ran to get my bags. What would have happened if I did say that out loud?

**General pov**

The airport was gigantic and was a very busy atmosphere. Mr. Dickinson could be heard, barley, as he told everyone to stay together as a group. When Mr. Dickinson confirmed all of the bags and passports, everyone then headed to the lounge to wait till their plane arrived. Tray and eiry had found ways to entertain themselves but got into trouble.

" Hey it's not our faults it's so bloody bring here!" shouted tray to the security guard who brought them back.

"Ano! And we were in the finals as well. Can't we just have one mo-" eiry was cut of by a now fuming security guard?

" The answer is NO!"

"But-

" No buts

" We'll buy you doughnuts and coffee?" tray offered. Thinking that the security guard would fall for it he made a jump for the floor but the guard held him in place.

" Haha nice try but I'm on a diet." Eiry chuckled at this " and what's so funny miss?" calming herself down she could barley manage to get a few SMALL words out." No thing…. Haha you on a diet?" tray was helping her keep her smart-ass comments to herself.

" Yes officer?" spoke a very angry guy. His voice made eiry and tray stiffen.

" These two were found racing about on the trolleys and then going to the baggage hold to play magic roundabouts."

" As I said before it was the finals! And magical roundabouts is fun!" shouted eiry as she putted.

" Well they won't be getting out of my site since I'm on watch now. Thanks for bringing them back." As he dropped eiry and tray they looked up with curiosity to see who talked, and to their disbelief it was Syaoran. He was fuming now. They walked back to the group in utter silence and then sat down. Eiry and tray glared at Syaoran as he went to speak to Sakura. They knew it was about them ad their final match as she shouted ' they what?' are you sure?'

" blah blah. So what I'm only a kid. You can't blame me." Eiry said as she slouched down.

" Yeh ano." Spoke tray as he lifted eiry from her sitting position so that he would be comfy.

Syaoran was standing beside the pole and all the guys were round him in a circle. All the girls were on the floor in a circle. Well except one. Syaoran scanned the whole place and stared to panic. He ran over to hoping that they were with her.

" Hey Syaoran what's wrong? Oh please tell me its nothing to do with tray and Eiry!" he nodded slowly " we have to find them!" he nodded yet again not able to get words in. Sakura stood up almost instantly and started to dash about looking for them. Sakura stopped running and was about to turn round when she made contact with the beautiful floor.

" Aww my head!" spoke a masculine voice from above her.

" Your head I hav-v- s-s-some one si-iiting on m-"Sakura couldn't finish her sentence as a pair of chocolate eyes stared at her. They stayed there for more than 5 minutes.

Beside the pole

"Wonder who they are looking for?" the purple head just nodded and continued fixing the laces on the boys shoes. The girl was in between the boy's legs turning her back on him. The boy was leaning on the pole and had his hands playing with the girl's short hair.

" You know your butler should get some lessons off of me. Why do I need to do this to every bloody trainer you own?" she spoke firm and then punched him on the knee.

" Awwh god Eiry you punch like a girl." She snorted at that comment making tray laugh even more." Well I like you when you do my trainees they just seem perfect when you do them… anyway why do you have to have short hair. I can only put plaits in it just!" that was the final straw and both him and Eiry stared at each other laughing wildly. They both calmed down as soon as they saw, what looked to be a smoke show, come towards them.

" Her comes the happy couple now" snorted tray. Then without warning burst into a hysterical laughter followed by tray.

" AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT?" that made the both young teens jump.

" Nothing much just watching how you reacted to when he was trying to get it up you in public.2 commented eiry. Making tray and her laugh and Sakura and Syaoran blush the deepest red ever.

" Get over there now!" spoke Syaoran in a deadly but calm voice.

" But we were sitting right behind you!" spoke the innocence of tray. Sakura and Syaoran shot them a glare and, without another word, they stood up and brushed themselves down, then walked to join the group.

On the plane

" Thanks to the Li family for letting us borrow their plane to take us over." Everyone looked at Li and started to whisper and stuff. Tray and Eiry walked up to him

" Wow so this is your plane? It is kind of small but its cosy."

" Yeh cosy is such a nice word. It's like my plane that went to the scrap heap a year go." Spoke Eiry in a satisfied tone. Syaoran stared at the two wide-eyed.

" Wait you two are rich?" he nearly screamed. Tray looked quite amused at him before speaking.

" Umm yeh we both inherited it." Syaoran's mouth fell straight to the floor like it was steel and the floor was a magnet.

" But, I mean, Eiry you have hardly any clothes!" Eiry chuckled at that comment.

" What do you really think that I would only bring that for a month? No please, I lived with tray for like 6 months and when finally moved into my home on Wednesday I got the news to come here so I just let him pack my stuff. What did you really think I was that shy on the bus for nothing?" Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. These two were THILFY RICH? It just doesn't make any sense, but at least the edge of rivalry was lifted when Mr. Dickinson spoke again

" And I have chosen two people to look after miss Eiry and Mr. Tray. These people are Sakura and Syaoran." Sakura dropped everything she was holding and Syaoran winced at the announcement as it registered into his head. HIM LOOKING AFTER A 14 YEAR OLD NO WAY ON THIS EARTH! Sakura thought the same.

" You will be by their sides most of the time and one final note. Have fun!" with that Mr. Dickinson left the plane and let the hostesses do their work. This was going to be a long flight!

" I have to be stuck with a 14 year old who is the cheekiest brat ever!" whined Sakura to Tomoyo who was currently getting into her seat beside Eriol.

" Hey at least you get to be with Syaoran! That's a major plus!" Sakura thought about that. Tomoyo-Chan is right; she would get to know Syaoran more. With that Sakura got up and put a big smile on her face, then walked up to her seat and sat down at the window. Within minutes everyone was in their seats and guess who Sakura was sitting next to? SYAORAN!

**Sakura's pov**

Wow maybe Tomoyo-chan is right and I will actually have a chance with Syaoran. Sitting here right now isn't so bad. The silence isn't uncomfortable but that's cause we have the two of the most hyper active people to look after. Syaoran chuckled to himself.

" What's so funny?" she whispered leaning her head over to Syaoran.

" " I remember when I was like that. It was fun." Sakura then gave a quite giggle. He was right at that age nothing was took seriously. They didn't know what love was; they didn't even have responsibilities so why shouldn't they be.

" Hey" Sakura started. Syaoran looked at her straight away." Oh yeh I was talking. Umm why don't we act like them for a month? I mean they are our room mates and they will be with us 24:7." Sakura then noticed that Syaoran was staring straight into her eyes. He snapped out of it almost immediately.

" Yeh that would be brilliant." He smiled one of those rare smiles, making me blush very much. That was all I remember before it went dark ad me falling peacefully into slumber…


	5. chapter 5: the plane ride!

hi! umm hope u enjoy this fic and could u please tell me if u want lemons n tht in it.

tahex

* * *

Chapter 5: are we there yet?

" It's now been blooming five hours and they are still asleep!" shouted a certain purple haired girl. The boy sitting beside her turned around to see them.

" I have an idea…" he then whispered something in her ear, which make her laugh evilly. She jumped off her seat and grabbed her ipod. Then she slowly made her way to Sakura and placed her earphones in her ears. Tray did the same to Syaoran. After they chose which song was the loudest, they turned up the volume to max

" 3,2,1"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted both the adults that were woken suddenly. Tray was sitting on his seat trying to suppress his laughter but he was red like a tomato and shaking because it was really funny, while Eiry was now on the floor rolling around as she began to get stitches in both her sides.

"You!" shouted Sakura. Eiry dusted herself as she got up and sat back in her seat.

" What you two were snoring…hahaha but it was FUNNY!" Eiry then made tray laugh. Sakura was about to loose it but then calmed down as the person next to her started to laugh, which made her laugh.

" Hey you were the one to scream like a girl!" spoke Sakura.

" I did?" Syaoran stopped as he realised that he was laughing at himself._ This month is going to be great! _He thought. After everyone settled down again, it was now tray and Eiry's turn to catch some shut eyes. Eiry had her head leaning against tray and was snuggling into him. Tray had his arms wrapped around eiry.

" Aww they look so cute like that." Spoke Sakura, she was just being random.

" Yeh I guess they are. Wait till they get to our ages and they realise that people make a big scene about a boy and girl cuddling. Wouldn't mind that way at all." Sakura nodded in agreemance. " Just look at them, sleeping, wish they could always be that." Sakura choked on her pink lemonade as he spoke with a dreamy voice. Trying to suppress a laughter but not really working he decided to change the subject.

" Why don't we play a little prank on our, mini me's?" Sakura like the way that sounded and held an evil glint in her eye. Syaoran bent over to her ear and whispered what they were going to do. "…See simple!" clapping his hands, an airhostess quickly came to his service.

" Ah yes I would like to have a hot water bottle and a jug of ice cubes with ice cold water please." Just as the hostess was about to turn and make her leave he remembered the most important ingredient " oh and some fish. Not dead but!" she bowed again and thought what he was going to do with all of that.

5 minutes later

Syaoran now had all the stuff he needed and was ready for his prank. He grabbed the ice cubes and handed them to Sakura then he gave her the hot water bottle

" It's the only hot water that won't burn them." Sakura thought about that and then realised that he was probably right. Syaoran had the ice-cold water with the fish in them. He looked at the fish swimming peacefully around.

" Don't you think this is a bit ott?" asked Sakura. He shook his head.

" It's a prank I've always wanted to play and since these two are the only ones that will see it as a joke why not waste it on them. Now on my count of three." Sakura and Syaoran rose from their seats and were now towering over the two sleepers.

" 1…2.3!" with that Sakura poured all the hot water over them and then the ice cubes, followed by Syaoran pouring the water with the fish in over them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cold cold!

" Ahhhhhhhhhh fish!" screamed tray and eiry. They looked like drenched rats and were running away from their seats.

" Looks like we have fishes as our front seat buddies, Kura." They both laughed as hard and loud as they could.

" Har har very funny, but did you guys realise that our seats are soaked?" screamed a now fuming eiry.

" But we'll just move back a seat so you can sit here." Sakura spoke. The sarcasm dripping on every syllable. Without another word the two wet teens pushed everything off of their sets and sat own.

" Oh and Syaoran I believe these are yours." Told tray as he threw the fishes over his head. They were now back at square one, not liking each other. Syaoran got impatient and stood up.

" It was only for a laugh!" he spoke. Tray looked up at him it with eiry.

" Hey were you two making-out?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

" Umm…no why would us two do that?" tray said blushing. Syaoran and Sakura both thought right. All this time they thought they were "just-friends" but friends don't cuddle into each other like that.

" Honestly we weren't making out." Said eiry in a bored tone. " Why does everyone always judge us the wrong way? We have been best friends for like ever so what if we cuddle, it is only for comfort." After that Eiry plopped her head down on his lap and began listening to her music. Tray sat their just brushing and stroking her hair. Sakura and Syaoran were…confused? They never seen two people react like that. They had to admit it they do look cute together.

" Our first thing and most main thing out of this holiday" whispered Syaoran to Sakura

" Is to get them two together." Sakura finished his sentence for him. She loved how their minds thought the same.

Everyone was quiet until a certain someone pointed out the eifle tower.

" Hey look eiry. Theirs the eifole tower." Spoke tray as he leaned over to show her. Sakura and Syaoran were behind them and so they looked as well.

" Wow sure if big!" whispered Sakura. Syaoran nodded.

" Yeh ill take you up their one night. It would be beautiful..."Sakura just stared at Syaoran wide eyed. Had she heard right? Syaoran taking her up the eifole tower?

…_Yeh and then I could tell you how I…WAIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? Oh please no! It's to soon. Why am I feeling this way? AM I BLUSHING? _Thought Syaoran. True he was blushing and when his eyes found Sakura he couldn't help but notice that she was blushing to. They both stared at each other, not noticing that the two 'children' they were told to look after were in fact staring straight at them.

...Hehe ' do you think they know we're staring at them?'" whispered tray.

" ...Haha. 'probably not. Look at them all lovey dovey.'" At that they both stared at each other with serious looks before bursting into laughter.

* * *

hoep u liked. i no its borin but still... im gonna ask for 3 reviews for my before my next update caus im gettin 1 or 2 each time but i would like to see how u'z like it so far. please r&r!


End file.
